


Little steps to set things right

by CarryDsupra



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Funny, Short & Sweet, Spoilers, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryDsupra/pseuds/CarryDsupra
Summary: This little ficlet is for Sreliata. <3 I hope you like this sweet little sketchy thingy here I wrote. <3A/N:Englisch isn´t my native speaking language, so bear with me ^^" Also, the OS contains Kingdom hearts 3 spoilers! You have been warned!





	Little steps to set things right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sreliata](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sreliata).



> This little ficlet is for Sreliata. <3 I hope you like this sweet little sketchy thingy here I wrote. <3  
> A/N:Englisch isn´t my native speaking language, so bear with me ^^" Also, the OS contains Kingdom hearts 3 spoilers! You have been warned!

 

 

Looking at the starry night sky, Aqua sighed relieved. She couldn´t sleep, that´s why she was sitting at the front steps of their home.  
It felt good to be home again. Very good, if she was honest and she missed that feeling. The feeling of being welcomed, to be around her friends she loved dearly and the sun shining on her skin.  
She missed all of this, while she wandering for a decade in the realm of darkness.  
But now....now she was home. She feels safe. She feels so much more alive again.  
And that thanks to a special boy named Sora, who disappeared out of nowhere into thin air.  
She sighed again. She hoped, that Riku and Kairi will soon find him, so she can thank him properly for all the things he did for them.  
  
Folding her hands above her chest, she sighs calmly. Shutting her eyes by doing so.  
Her eyes shot wide open, as someone laid a hand on her shoulder.  
“Aqua.”, startled she slightly turned around.  
“Terra. Is something wrong?”, she didn´t expect him to be awake at this ungodly hour.

He shakes his head no.  
“No. I just...couldn´t sleep. That´s all.” - “Oh. I see.”, he took seat beside her as he looked at the night sky, like she did before.  
“I´m sorry.”, he began, looking torn now at the ground. “I´m deeply and truly sorry.”  
“Terra, we´ve discussed it before. You don´t have to apologize about it anymore.”, she reasoned, as he started apologizing again and a frown formed on her face.  
“I know that, but I feel like I still have to, you know? And I will set everything right. I promise!”, seeing how he clenched his fists with determination, she laid a knowing hand on them.  
“You already started with setting things right with Ven and me, Terra. You are trying better and we see this. Don´t beat yourself up too hard on this. Okay?” - “But.-” - ”No buts, Terra. We all had to pay the consequences of our actions, but we are together again. Nobody will separate us, got that, Terra?”, she lectured him, giving him a convincing stare.  
“You are right.”, Aqua smiled at him cheekily. “Of course I am. Now cheer up, will you.” , shaking his head at her behavior, he smiled as well while he rested his chin on his left hand.  
“Already feeling better. So...” - “Hm?”, with a questioning look on her face, she studied him.  
“Something else on your mind?”, she asked worriedly, while he looked like he was about to freak out at any minute.  
“Ah... a-actually. I wanted to start to set things right with you, but in another way.”, perplexed, Aqua blinked a few times.

  
“Excuse me, but I thought we already did? We discussed things out before. Or didn´t we?” - “Well, we did. You´re right, but-” - “But ….what?”, Terra felt like his mouth was drying out and a knot was forming in his throat. Why was it all of a sudden so hard to speak his mind out?  
“I...I”, he gulped and tried to gain his voice back.  
“Yeah? You what, Terra?”, Aqua pushed for an answer, as she bend a little forward to him.  
“I.... _Iwanttogooutwithyou_.”, irritated she looked at him. “Sorry, I didn´t quite catched that. Can you repeat it again?”, Terra inhaled sharply. This was even harder than defying Xehanorts will!  
And it´s already awkward for him, so why was he holding back?

  
“Aqua...”, he tried again and clasps her hands in his. “Huh?”  
“I.....will you go on a date with me?” , not really believing her own ears, she shakes her head. Did he really just asked her out on a _date?_  
“I...you _what_?”, scratching his neck in a embarrassing way, he repeated his question but this time bolder.  
“I asked, if you want to go on a date with me.” - “Oh. Oh! That was really unexpected and sudden to hear that from you.”, flattered, Aqua cupped her face with her hands and a blush crept on her cheeks.

“I mean, I got that asked twice now and I don´t know.-”- “Whoa, hold on a second.”, Terra stopped her little rant and squinted his eyes at her.

“What do you mean with _got asked twice_?”  
“Oh...”, she formed with her hands a triangle and looked shyly away.  
“I forgot. I didn´t told you guys about that, but do you remember back at Colosseum? That boy named Zack?.”, Terra grimaced and nodded slowly, as he recalled the boy with his insanely huge sword and his fighting spirit.  
“Yeah... I remember him.” - “Sooo...”, fiddling with her fingers, she looked shyly at him again.  
“He requested me on a date, when he becomes a hero. Though... I said I wouldn´t promise it, if he becomes one!”, she clarified, her cheeks now tinted with a large amount of pink.  
“Man...I can´t believe that I got beaten by him on asking you out.”, hanging his head low and his shoulders slumped over, Terra sighed in defeat. Aqua on the other hand smiled lightly and she could´ve sworn, that she heard slap sound near the bushes.

  
“Well~...”, Aqua began in a sing song voice. “If it cheers you up, I didn´t go on a date with him.”  
Meeting her gaze out of the corner of his eyes, he snorted.  
“So...you are going to ditch me, too?”, putting her fists on her hips she huffed at him.  
“I didn´t say that! You are implying it!” - “But you didn´t say otherwise.”, he countered, flipping his hand in a wild gesture in the air. Aqua got up on her feet, looking down at him with a firm stare.  
“Tomorrow evening. Pick me up at 6 pm. Not sooner nor later. I´ve heard in Twilight Town is a exquisite Restaurant. Take me there. Good night, Terra.”, with that, she turned on her heels and walked towards the gates of their home.  
Terra just sat dumbfounded at the same spot where he was. Letting all the information that he got from her sink in. Blinking, he looked over his shoulders.  
“Is that a date?!”, he shouted over to her, unsure if her intention were real.  
“You bet it is!”, she called back, waving her hand with a swift move. Grinning to himself, Terra raised his right fist in the air in victory. “Yes!”  
  
Shaking her head in amusement, Aqua walked slowly up the stairs of the entrance, but before she opened the door, she spotted something fluffy on the left side in the shrub.  
“What in the...?”, squinting her eyes suspiciously at it, she walked closer to it, until she widened her her eyes in recognizance. Reaching down with both her arms in the bush, she pulls the two culprits out of the shrub.  
“Ouch, Aqua! That hurts! Please let go, please!” - “Let go of Chirithy, too, please?” , scrunching her nose, she pulled a little bit harder on their ears. Earning from both a groan in pain.  
“What are you _both_ doing _out here_ at this _hour_?!”, she asked strict voice.  
“We..uh...we were hungry!”, Ventus tried to explain and excused themself, as Chirithy gave him a unbelievable look, as well as Aqua.  
“I don´t buy that. You two are heading to bed. Now!”, Aqua demanded while she dragged them inside the mansion. “Argh! But Aqua! I´m practically 26 now! I don´t need a babysitter!”, he tried to reason with her, but to no avail.  
“Not on my watch, Ven.”, she said, as the gates slowly closed behind them.  
“Hungry? _Seriously?_ ”, Chirithy hissed ridiculously behind Aqua´s back to Ventus, while he rolled his eyes at his Dreameater.  
“You didn´t come up with a better excuse!”, Ventus defended himself.  
“Well, I didn´t get the chance to!”, the small cat looking creature said, as the door fully closed on them.

 

Terra didn´t catch the drift that was going on behind his back. He just looked dreamily at the sky. Already imagining how his date with Aqua would turn out tomorrow and thanking inwardly Ventus, for giving him all the advices that he needed.  
  
In his opinion, it was a little step into setting things right.  
  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Bonus:**  
  


Looking down from the sky with mixed feelings, Master Eraques and Master Xehanort looked at each other.  
  
  
Master Xehanort:And those are your students?  
  
  
Master Eraques:What? Never heard of them.

  
Master Xehanort: You can´t deny that.

  
Master Eraques : They aren´t.  
  


Master Xehanort: They are.

  
Master Eraques : Not

  
Master Xehanort: Are

  
Master Eraques : Not

  
Master Xehanort: Yes, they are.

  
Master Eraques : …...

  
Master Eraques: Well, at least I have students.

  
Master Xehanort: Touché.

 

 

 


End file.
